What animal would you be?
by Lion warrior
Summary: Po is asking Tigress her favorite color again. However, this time the conversation takes an unexpected turn. Review!


What animal would you like to be?

**I do not own Kung Fu Panda**

* * *

"Green! It has to be green, right?" Po asked an annoyed Tigress. They were walking through the bamboo forest doing a patrol together. Po was asking Tigress what her favorite color was. Tigress shook her head.

"No," Tigress replied.

"Pink?" Po asked. Tigress looked at him with a 'really' type look. "Hey worth a shot."

"No it wasn't and no it isn't."

"Red."

"Nice guess but no"

"Orange." Tigress growled when she heard this one.

"And exactly why do you think it's orange?" Po nervously chuckled. He thought since Tigress's fur was orange that her favorite color would be orange. He guessed that a lot of people thought that and she ended up hating the color.

"Heh. Nevermind. Um... blue?"

"No."

"Purple."

"You already asked me that."

"Tan?"

"Po! For the last time I do not have a favorite color. Now if you could be either focus on the mission or ask a different annoying question," Tigress said finally snapping. Po fell silent for a while. Tigress thought that would shut him up for a while. But she heard him open his mouth and instantly felt another stupid question coming up.

"What animal would you like to be?" Po asked. Tigress looked at him weirdly. It sounded like a serious question because Po didn't seem so excited or eager to ask it. But Tigress shook it off.

"Why ask that?" Tigress asked back.

"Well, I know that most people don't like being the way they are. Like with the bunny children I teach. They want to be like the Furious Five: snakes, monkeys, cranes, tigers, and praying mantises. So that's why I ask." Tigress looked on forward.

"I don't have an animal I would like to be," she lied. She did have one but she wasn't going to share it. Not yet at least.

"Oh. Ok," Po replied and they kept walking. Tigress looked at Po concerned. Usually he would pry at her for the answer. But now he gave up so easily. Tigress stopped for a moment making Po stop.

"I can't believe I'm asking one of your questions. What animal would you like to be?" she asked. Po nervously rubbed the back of his head as he quietly said.

"A tiger," this threw Tigress for a loop. She looked away.

"Why would you want to be something that everyone's afraid of?" She asked. She said this more about herself than to Po. Po shrugged as he exhaled a chuckle.

"Better for people to be afraid of me than have people tease me and pick on me for the eternity of my childhood," Po replied starting to walk. Tigress was still worried. She jogged up to keep up with Po.

"But wouldn't it be lonely to have no one as your friends because they're afraid of you?" she asked.

"That would be okay because I didn't have friends then. What would be the difference?"

"People would run from you if you tried to help."

"Better than being spit on for just trying to help."

"They would say you're a monster."

"That's five words less than a big, fat, lazy, childish, useless, panda." Po's attitude began to change. Tigress never saw this bitter side of Po. It made her feel bad for him. She desperately wanted the happy, annoying panda back.

"Wouldn't it be bad for people to fear you?"

"I would rather have people fear and respect me any day than treat me like dirt. Then people would probably take me seriously because I could work off this belly," Po said jiggling his belly. Tigress put her hand on it to make it stop.

"I'm sorry Po. I didn't know," Tigress said sadly. Po forced a smile.

"Don't worry, nobody does," Po replied.

"But I would want to be a panda," Tigress said quietly making Po stop in his tracks.

"What? Why? After all the things I've told you about being a panda in this town, why would you want to be a panda?"

"Because I would know how to love people," Tigress said crossing her arms and looking at the ground. Po was silent for a moment. She was right. Even after all he had been through, Po still loved people.

"What makes you think you don't already know how to love?" Po asked.

"Because I'm hardcore. So much that I can't feel love."

"Then you already know how to love. Love isn't something that is only received, it's given. But you must give more than you receive," Po said wisely. Tigress looked away.

"I can't love."

"Yes, you can. You just don't realize it. The very fact that you protect the people is a sign of love. The very fact that you train so hard to try and make Shifu proud of you is love. You caring about my afflictions, that's love." Tigress was quiet for a long time.

"But what about intimate love?" Tigress said looking at Po. Po came closer to her and place a hand on her shoulder.

"You'll know when it comes," Po said smiling. Tigress took a deep breath and kissed Po on the cheek surprising him.

"Then I love you," Tigress said blushing. Po smiled as he kissed her on the lips. Tigress was equally surprised.

"I love you, too." Po said parting the kiss. Tigress smiled as they continued to walk. "So I think I've figured out your favorite color."

"Oh?" Tigress smirked. "What is it?"

"Black and white?" Po said smirking. Tigress blushed as she nodded. Tigress's favorite color was the color of Po. "My favorite is red."

"The color of my vest," Tigress smirked lifting an eyebrow.

"No, the color of your beautiful eyes," Po said caressing Tigress's face. Tigress purred at the touch. They walked the rest of the way hand in hand.

**THE END!**

* * *

**Another short one. Just thought it should be there. Try to make it as long as possible. **


End file.
